


Never Let Me Go

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Klaroline Valentine's Gift Exchange, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: A pet emergency after hours on Valentine’s Day brings Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson together unexpectedly, problem is they have a complicated history and her dog’s woes are only going to dredge up the past.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingstars89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingstars89/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope this drabble makes your day a little bit more special : )

"What are you doing here?" She insisted, trying to remain calm while her supposedly distressed canine wrestled free from her grip and sidled up to him lovingly for a pat. She was going to have words with her traitorous border collie when they got home.

"Well, let’s see. Last time I checked this is a veterinary clinic and as much as I love wearing this extremely fashionable, white coat, I think it’s fairly obvious,” he murmured, his blue eyes flickering over her body slowly and pausing at her chest, his surprise evidenced by the way his eyebrows shot up curiously.

She knew what he was looking at so pointedly and it wasn’t her breasts because he knew them intimately beneath her clothing, without the need for x-ray vision superpowers. In fact, her nipples were hardening just thinking of the extensive care he’d administered to them over the years.

She shook her head determined to get him out of her thoughts, even though it was difficult being in such close proximity. The fact she’d donned her oldest sweats didn’t really matter at that moment but Caroline really wished she wasn’t wearing that particular t-shirt in his presence.

“There’s that annoying sarcasm I’ve missed so much,” she shot back.

“Well, nice to see you’ve missed something, kind of like me and my favorite Cambridge t-shirt.” Caroline cursed inwardly wondering why of all nights she would choose to wear it. “I thought you couldn’t find it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, this is my college shirt,” she drawled, mentally kicking herself for saying something so damn stupid. What could she say; her soon-to-be ex-husband brought it out in her.

“You do realise I’m a fully qualified vet and can tell the difference between a Cambridge lion and a University of Texas bull, right love?” She chose not to respond and changed the subject, something she liked to do when she was backed into a corner by her know-it-all ex. The past was the past after all.

"I'm not your love,” she growled, thinking just how much it hurt to hear that endearment again. “Where's Lexi?"

Lexi Branson was not only one of Caroline’s oldest friends from college; she was also her local veterinarian. It would have been good if she’d given her a heads up that her cousin, and Caroline’s infuriating ex, was at her pet clinic tonight.

"Lexi is on a Valentine’s date.” Something she conveniently forgot to mention when Caroline called to make an appointment earlier. Given it was Valentine’s Day and Lexi still wasn’t over their split three months earlier, she smelled a giant rat.

“A date? Really?”

“Yes, really. Blonde, burly fellow by the name of Matt Donovan; I’m reserving my judgment before I kill him.”

“Nice to see nothing has changed.”

Caroline shook her head knowingly. When they first got together, she thought it was kind of cute he was so protective over not only his cousin, but also his younger sister Rebekah who didn’t think it was all that adorable given the constant scowl on her face when he interfered with potential suitors. She was still surprised he’d given his consent for Enzo St John to marry her two years earlier.

_Caroline remembered meeting Klaus like it was yesterday. A psychology major, she came to know veterinary student Lexi through a college book club she started. Caroline wanted nothing more than to major in English Lit but her parents decided it wasn’t the most reliable career path to take._

_One night she brought along her visiting cousin from London, sparks flew immediately and not in a romantic way. Caroline was fairly certain she would have killed him if he wasn’t related to Lexi, a fact which baffled her given just how different they were._

_He was gorgeous. There was no denying that fact with his teasing, crimson lips, disarming dimples, and those necklaces peeking out from his navy Henley but unfortunately Klaus Mikaelson knew it. He also had the nerve to insult Elizabeth Bennett and in Caroline’s literary world that wasn’t cool._

_“Mr Darcy is one of the most deeply misunderstood characters in classic literature,” he said, interrupting their discussion and causing a few curious glances his way._

_“Deeply flawed don’t you mean? What with all of that pesky pride he possessed in spades.”_

_“Last time I checked pride isn’t necessarily a bad trait.” Caroline had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, why wasn’t she surprised? She was fairly certain if anyone could relate to Mr Darcy, it was Lexi’s cousin._

_“No, it’s only one of the seven deadly sins,” she muttered. Caroline couldn’t believe this idiot was crashing her book club meeting and offering his unwanted opinion. “Did we read the same book?”_

_“Oh, you mean the one with Elizabeth’s continually blatant displays of prejudice?”_

_“Well, given what she had to work with…”_

_“That’s what happens when someone is high maintenance, not that you’d know anything about that, love.”_

_“Why you…”_

_“How about you both just beg to differ.” Lexi interrupted, stepping in at that point to break up the tension. Not only had he insulted Elizabeth, he also had the nerve to tack on an unexpected endearment to the end of his sentence._

_On his next visit the following year, the atmosphere had moved from decidedly icy to a fully-fledged argument then onto ripping each other’s clothes off after a frat party on campus. As it turned out he wasn’t the complete jerk she thought and the fact the sex was phenomenal didn’t hurt either._

_Things progressed quickly from long distance and through the whirlwind of graduation and Caroline’s relocation to Boston for work, Klaus followed soon after and the rest, as they say, was history. Until it all went wrong of course._

“So, Lexi really isn’t here?”

“For the third time, she’s on a date,” he reiterated. “You know, it's that thing where people go out together, drink some wine, even relax believe it or not…"

The last thing she felt like was him alluding to the fact she was single and alone on Valentine’s Day. When she met Klaus he didn’t care for it, so much so that he referred to it as that Hallmark Holiday, but after being with Caroline he learned just how to make her happy on February 14. Usually it included pink peonies (she didn’t like roses), a candlelight dinner, dark chocolate and a copious amount of time spent between the sheets long into the night.

"I know what a date is," Caroline replied through gritted teeth, her patience already wearing thin.

"Could have fooled me, love."

"What have I told you about saying that?"

"How about we talk about the patient instead?" He offered, gesturing to his examination table and leading a now somber Atticus over to it. "After all that's why we're here, right?" Caroline wanted to argue further but her pet pooch was all that mattered right now. "What’s the problem, buddy?”

“You realise he can’t talk, right?”

“Actually no,” he replied somewhat tersely. “I’m Doctor Doolittle, didn’t you know?”

“Well, at least you can communicate with animals, unlike humans.”

“And we pick up right where we left off,” he muttered. “You know if I wanted a bloody lecture, I’d still be married to you Caroline. Or better yet, I could just read one of your self-help books.”

Caroline bristled, her hands forming fists. Her subsequent career as a self-help author had been a surprise, most of all to herself, but turns out people responded to what she had to say about relationships, unlike Klaus. She was absolutely devastated and mystified that her own relationship had been such a failure. Caroline wasn’t used to failing at anything and it killed her that she had.

“Well, if I’d known you were going to be here tonight I….”

“You’d what?” He challenged. “There isn’t another vet for miles and I thought you actually cared about Atticus.”

“Of course I do,” she huffed, “and the fact you would even question my commitment speaks volumes about just how well you know me.”

“Well, how about getting off your judgmental high horse and telling me what’s wrong with him.” She stilled, of course he was right but she didn’t like admitting it aloud.

"I think he swallowed something…" she murmured feebly. One minute her jewelry collection was intact and the next something was missing. Something kind of important and irreplaceable.

“You think?” She didn’t respond, just rolled her eyes by way of response. "Has he been distressed or behaving erratically?" He asked, examining his mouth carefully.

"In what way?" Caroline wasn't usually so flustered but the way he affectionately examined Atticus and the way the word erratically rolled off his tongue was causing a few unexpected flutters below. Caroline decided to blame that on her stress levels. He regarded her seriously, his left eyebrow cocked.

“Like, perhaps lack of appetite, lethargy or vomiting?” Caroline could barely register his words she felt that bad. If anything happened to Atticus she wasn’t quite sure what she’d do.

"I feel so bad. I mean one minute it was there, the next it wasn't," Caroline rambled, her fears escaping all at once. "If I did something then I'm not sure I can forgive myself..."

"It's okay, Caroline," he interrupted, his hand finding its way onto the top of hers causing a few familiar shivers to reverberate through her body. "We'll work it out." He held her gaze and Caroline had never felt so comforted and confused at the same time.

“He’s been lethargic and hasn’t eaten at all,” she conceded, feeling bad she hadn’t visited the vet sooner.

Klaus didn’t speak; in fact he busied himself with seeing to Atticus, something that hit Caroline with a few unexpected emotions because he was being far too affectionate for her own liking. In fact, it was just like old times and she was struggling to breathe from the familiarity of the situation.

“He’s certainly distracted,” he offered, running his hand along his fur reassuringly.

“Distracted? You mean because of what he swallowed?”

“What exactly do you think he ingested?”

“Why, uh, why is that important,” she stammered, her throat becoming dry at the prospect of having to explain it to him, of all people.

“Well, knowing the size of the item might help with my prognosis, Caroline,” Klaus pressed, his blue eyes boring into hers. She caught a whiff of his spicy aftershave and it was throwing her slightly off balance.

“It was a ring,” she offered, albeit weakly.

“A plain ring or one with stones?”

“Why is that relevant?” Caroline hadn’t meant to come across defensive but given his expression she obviously had.

“I could regale you with all the specific details of animal digestion but figure you’d rather skip that part,” he replied gruffly.

“Obviously,” she growled. “If you must know, it’s a plain, gold band.” His eyes found hers knowingly, his hurt expression unmistakable. Caroline wasn’t quite sure how to react or what to say next as the silence lingered between them. They both knew she only had one ring like that.

_Looking back earlier in the day, Caroline knew she was just as worried about Atticus as she was about losing her wedding ring. Maybe they were divorcing but it still meant so much to her and the thought of losing it made her chest constrict, propelling her into a minor panic attack._

_“Caroline, just calm down,” Bonnie instructed over the phone. “Now, tell me what happened.”_

_“It’s Atticus,” she responded, her breath ragged. “He swallowed my ring, well I think he did.”_

_“You think?”_

_“Not helping, Bon.”_

_“Is he okay?”_

_“Well, he’s not eating and has barely moved all day.”_

_“Did you call Lexi?”_

_“I’m going there in an hour,” she managed to get out. “I hope he’s going to be okay.”_

_“Atticus is tough, it would take a lot more than a ring to…hang on, which ring are we talking about?”_

_“My wedding ring,” she murmured, just loud enough for Bonnie to hear._

_“And what exactly were you doing with that? Last time I checked it was stored away in a box at the top of your wardrobe, far from Atticus’ reach.”_

_“I might have had it out last night.”_

_“Why exactly? You’ve been so busy telling us for months that you’re over Klaus and your marriage is unsalvageable.”_

_“It is,” she argued. “I was just reminiscing.”_

_“You still love him.”_

_“Of course I still love him that’s never been the issue. A marriage takes a lot of work and we just couldn’t cut it. We never should have jumped into it so quickly.”_

_“The Caroline Forbes I’ve known since I was five years-old isn’t a quitter but for some reason you’ve let this beat you and now you’re having second thoughts. Between you and me, it’s been a long time coming.”_

_“I’m not having second thoughts.”_

_“Says the girl reminiscing with her wedding ring on Valentine’s Day eve,” she snorted. Caroline knew she had a point but didn’t want to admit that to her friend. She made an excuse about having to leave for the vet before Bonnie could try psycho-analysing her further._

Caroline shook her head, knowing this wasn’t the best time to be having such thoughts with Klaus in close vicinity. But what happened next she wasn’t prepared for. Atticus let out a desperate howl, followed swiftly by an accompanying howl from the other room.

Caroline knew that familiar howl, so too her dog. Atticus immediately rallied, racing towards the door without warning and began madly scratching at it.

“Seems like that lethargy has well and truly passed,” Klaus quipped knowingly, walking over to let him out.

His beautiful husky appeared in the doorway and it wasn’t long before they were together, Caroline immediately felt bad for their imposed separation. She’d been too busy thinking about the breakup of her own relationship and hadn’t stopped to think about how it would affect Atticus. Seeing them reunite was causing a few stray feelings to stir and she snuck a glance at Klaus whose expression seemed to mirror hers at that moment.

“Atticus never could resist Sansa.”

“Like you?” She teased, feeling the resentment that’d been engulfing her for months slowly ebb away. “I mean liking Game of Thrones is one thing but naming your dog after her is another thing.”

“You’re still teasing me about that after all this time?”

“Did you expect anything less?”

“I may have a thing for Sansa but you know I’ve always preferred blondes,” he murmured, his voice wavering slightly.

“A likely story,” she blushed tellingly as Sansa nuzzled into her leg for a long awaited pat. She really had missed her. “So, uh, you think he’s going to be okay?”

“My guess is Atticus is suffering a serious case of loneliness,” he added, his double meaning not lost on Caroline as he gestured towards the dogs that were now playing. “But don’t worry, if he swallowed your wedding ring it will soon make an appearance at the other end and given your indifference to that particular item of jewelry, I’m sure it’s state won’t matter too much.”

“But…”

“I’m not stupid, Caroline,” he bit out, the hurt evident in his voice. “But what I’m curious about is why you still have it. Last thing I heard you and Katherine sacrificed it during a post- breakup offering to Satan or something.”

“Katherine may be crazy but not satanic,” she argued, then reconsidered her comment about her feisty friend. “Well, I don’t think so anyway.”

“I beg to differ and, while we’re at it, not the best person to extinguish fires especially after ceremonial sacrifices from all reports.”

“It was a cleanse supposedly and she was just waiting for the cute firemen to storm the apartment, she’s always been a sucker for men in uniform,” Caroline joked. “I admit I might have burned a few pictures and your lucky boxer shorts,” she mumbled the last part while avoiding his gaze purposely. “But not the ring.”

“Why not?”

“Apparently gold doesn’t burn so easily,” she lied, her gaze still downcast. “And I’m a sucker for memories, no matter how difficult they are.”

“Could have fooled me,” he muttered dismissively before stalking towards the front desk and throwing off his white jacket. “Anyway, memory lane is closed and I should probably close up given Atticus seems to be recovering remarkably well.”

Caroline was so grateful for his help but all words eluded her at that moment. Why was she pushing him away when everything she wanted was right in front of her? She knew Klaus could be a stubborn, arrogant, know-it-all at times and had an annoying tendency to leave the toilet seat up but she also knew he was generous, caring, compassionate and most of all she loved him so much it hurt.

Caroline was making the biggest mistake of her life.

But was it too late?

Had she hurt him too much?

“I gave up too easily,” she rasped.

“Excuse me?” He asked, turning to face her, his expression less angry now and more surprised by her sudden admission.

“On us,” she murmured, moving towards him. “I gave up too easily on us. Things got difficult and I didn’t know how to handle it.”

“You think? That’s an understatement, Caroline,” he growled. “You let all of that self-help, psychobabble convince you that what we had wasn’t an ‘ideal’ relationship.” He said using air quotes for extra effect. “Want to know something? Marriage isn’t always going to be a fairytale, hell life isn’t supposed to be perfect. People fight but you know what they also make-up and that’s the best part.”

Caroline’s face flushed thinking just how well they made-up. “I’ve never been bad at anything in my life, I felt like I’d failed.”

“No surprises there given Caroline Forbes is the world’s highest overachiever.”

“It wasn’t just about failing myself, but you too, Klaus. I thought you’d be better off without me.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me that three months ago before you decided divorce was a great idea, love?”

“I’m a mess, aren’t I?” She moaned. He fastened a stray lock of hair behind her ear. It was the first time he’d shown some form of affection in months and Caroline realised just how much she’d missed him. Missed them.

“But you’re my mess,” he smiled, pulling her closer and rubbing his nose against hers lightly. “We have a few things to talk about still but I’d be willing to try again.”

“You would?”

“I would,” he agreed. “You know just as long as we remember who was right of course.”

“You just can’t help yourself, can you Mikaelson?”

“And that’s why you love me,” he teased, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Caroline melted into his embrace, thinking she’d be quite happy to stay like that forever. “As soon as I saw you looking cute wearing my shirt I was convinced, but that doesn't mean you can keep it. But we really need to sort this missing wedding ring out first and foremost and just so you know, keeping it in a safe place usually helps.”

Before she could argue back, Klaus reached underneath his Henley and pulled out a silver chain, his wedding ring dangling from it.

“You wear your wedding ring?”

“Next to my heart every day,” he murmured. “I thought that maybe if I did, we’d find our way back to each other again.”

“You never gave up hope?”

“Even when everything was looking dire, I still believed,” he smiled lazily, running his hands through her waves. “I didn’t know that our dogs would be the ones to bring us together though.”

They looked over at their pets, content and lying peacefully on the ground, exhausted from their impromptu reunion.

A few days later she found her wedding ring under her dresser. Caroline was glad to have it back for when they renewed their vows a few months later. They decided to hold onto the rings themselves rather than risk their canine best man and maid-of-honor swallowing them, just in case.


End file.
